Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle including (a) a vehicle body tilting apparatus and (b) a slide lock device capable of switching between two states, such that one of the two states is a state in which a main body of the vehicle body tilting apparatus and wheels of the vehicle are allowed to be relatively moved in a vertical direction, and such that the other of the two states is a state in which the main body of the vehicle body tilting apparatus and the wheels are inhibited from being relatively moved in the vertical direction. The vehicle body tilting apparatus includes an electric motor as a lean actuator and a screw mechanism. When an electric current is not supplied to the electric motor, the screw mechanism is locked whereby the vehicle body tilting apparatus is placed in a non-operable state. When the vehicle body tilting apparatus is operable normally, the slide lock device is placed in its lock state so that the wheels are tilted by operation of the vehicle body tilting apparatus. When the vehicle body tilting apparatus fails to be operated normally, the supply of the electric current to the electric motor is stopped and the slide lock device is placed in its unlock state. Owing to own weight of the vehicle, the main body of the vehicle body tilting apparatus and the wheels are relatively moved in the vertical direction whereby the vehicle body is brought back into a substantially level posture.
Patent Document 2 discloses a vehicle including a rotational driving device configured to rotationally drive wheels of the vehicle and a cabin-portion moving device configured to move a cabin portion of the vehicle (on which a vehicle operator rides) in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In this vehicle, the rotational driving device is controlled in event of failure of the cabin-portion moving device, and the cabin-portion moving device is controlled in event of failure of the rotational driving device. Owing to this control arrangement, it is possible to restrain reduction of ride comfort for the vehicle operator.
Patent Document 3 discloses a tilting apparatus that is configured to tilt a body of a vehicle by operating one of two actuators provided on respective opposite sides of a torsion bar of the vehicle. In event of failure of the above-described one of the two actuators, an angle of tilt of the vehicle body is reduced by operating the other of the two actuators.
Patent Document 4 discloses a tilt control device configured to selectively allowing and restraining tilt of a body of the vehicle that is caused due to turning of the vehicle. This tilt control device is a device utilizing a hydraulic pressure, and includes a damper.